The Curse
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Omi's mother carried a secret about Omi, this time it turns out that it is a vampire's curse. Yaoi
1. The Strange Case of Omi's Illness

Part 1  
  
Omi woke from his fever coughing again, he felt horrible, he knew every so often that this occurred he had to go to the Kritiker doctors. The rather thin boy looked in the mirror at himself, the large blue eyes were now an almost yellowish glow. None of his team was to know, but how could he slip out with them not knowing. His short blond hair matched his father's and his large eyes matched that of his mothers.  
  
He touched the mirror and sighed as he parted his lips to reveal two very sharp fangs. He took a deep breath, every year it got worse and worse. He knew he got it from his mother; all the files he got on his mother's family had this. They called it a disease; in truth nothing was farther than the truth that it was vampirism.  
  
The doctors at Kritiker had kept him in supply with blood supplements, but when the toxin from only a year prior made him sick did his blood disease suddenly appear violently one night.  
  
Ever since that night, it was like he was suffering every night, the supplements had lost their affect. He realized before it was too late he was staring at one of his team members in hunger, a hunger that he never knew he had.  
  
"Every third born child in this family has this disease, the body begins to stop aging," he had read the description of the disease from the files he received. "Last known case of this was reported in Takatori Mamoru age five. He developed it when he was three, and though his father refused to help him, his brother Mosifumi became obsessed with trying to cure him of the disease. There have been successful attempts to control it, but they have been unsuccessful at destroying it utterly."  
  
Omi held himself rocking slightly as he heard the knock on the door. Only a few people knew about this. "Come in?" he whimpered and looked at the door as it opened, Manx entered and looked at him.  
  
"You should have called me sooner, you know you need the supplement at least twice a month," she held out the package of fake blood to him as he snatched it.  
  
He looked down at it. "Is this all.I told you it stopped working?"  
  
She shook her head. "Omi, we're trying our hardest to find something that will control it. You have to be patient."  
  
Patient, yes, I have to, he thought to himself. He sat in his bed as he poured the contents into a cup and started to drink it. "I don't know how much longer I can control it, Manx. I thirst."  
  
"I know, Omi, you have to." "Wait.I know. What if they find out? This could be worse than me being a Takatori. Being a vampire could be even worse."  
  
For days, Omi sat in his room, he pretended to be ill, he couldn't stand it any more. He looked over the files on his mother again and again. He had to know the truth, he had to know why Mosifumi was so obsessed with finding a cure. He looked at Mosifumi's files for the fortieth time, this was when he found something. "Only one out of a million people are inflicted with vampirism, my brother's infliction made him able to move quicker, but be sunlight sensitive." He gasped, he hadn't really admitted it to himself that he didn't like being in the sunlight that often, but he was like a flower, he spent most of his time in the sun away. "I have consulted with doctors all over the world. To find a cure for my brother has become an obsession." He blinked and looked down at a note, a small letter that his brother had written only ten years ago.  
  
"Dear Mamoru,  
  
I know that is has been along time between letters. I just want you to know I am working to find a cure for your disease. Mother would be so happy to know that you will soon be a normal child just like we dreamed. Please, be patient, Mamoru. I promised Hell to let her see you, she saw your picture in my room, she was very impressed with you and thought you were adorable.  
  
Love, Mosifumi" **  
  
A day had passed, Omi went back to school, he looked around and smiled again at his friends. He saw some girls smiling at him, and though he pretended not to look at them. He slipped into a broom closet and started to drink some of the supplement from a water bottle, he choked a little at the taste, he liked it warm. He looked out into the halls and saw a strange man looking at him. He went back into the closet again and finished off the liquid and then went back to class, he looked around for the man, but it seemed he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Omi, hey, Omi, are you even paying attention," he blinked and saw Ken looking at him. "Come on, we have two deliveries to make." He was standing outside the school and was looking straight at his friend who was smiling.  
  
"Did you see anyone walking out?" Omi asked.  
  
"What? No.I haven't seen anyone, but your little fan club," Ken groaned, he put his hands on Omi's head. "You know, you still have a fever Omi. Why don't we just take you home?"  
  
Home, all right, he thought. He sighed getting onto the back of Ken's motorcycle, he remembered that he didn't bring his for his day back. He held onto Ken and became aware of a strange beating noise in his ears. He looked away and gave a frown.  
  
"Omi, wake up, we're." Ken never finished when he felt Omi's head against his neck and a strange stinging pain in his neck. "Omi..Omi."  
  
The hot taste of blood caused the youngest member of the Weiss to hold his friend tightly. Ken struggled only to weakly finally give in, he felt Omi finally being pulled away and he saw Manx as he passed out. **  
  
"I told you to be patient, Omi," Manx growled as she helped Omi lift Ken into the bed. "I told you that a hundred times not to drink from your."  
  
"What is done is done!" Omi looked down at Ken. "What did I do to him?"  
  
"You drank his blood, Omi, he will know what you are."  
  
The boy looked away and walked down the hall toward his room. He couldn't believe it, he thought he had control, he thought he could actually be able to control the creature he became.  
  
Sitting down on his bed looked around and saw his files sitting on his desk, he pulled them up to him and started to read again. "No cure," he sighed on the final page. "I'm never going to be able to control this thing."  
  
"Omi?" he looked up at the sound of Ken's voice, he saw his friend leaning weakly against the door. "What are you?" 


	2. Possiblity of a Cure Crushed

(Special Note: the incident with the toxin that was in Part 1 was in episode 21)  
  
Part 2  
  
Ken stayed close to Omi; he made sure that the boy's secret was hidden from the rest of the team. He didn't want anything about Omi's condition known, he didn't know how anyone would react knowing that Omi was a vampire.  
  
Omi's pale face was peeking out of his door at Ken's back as he finished getting the laundry. "Ken-kun, I'm sorry about what I did," he whispered softly looking at him.  
  
"I know, Omi, you did mean it, it's okay, being a vampire isn't bad." Ken just smiled; he could tell that the boy still upset about it.  
Omi's eyes were on the computer as he busily hacked into his files at Kritiker, he knew there was no mention of the curse. His vampiric hunger had him going to the Kritiker headquarters to get another supply of supplements.  
  
He saw Dr. Brandon who was sitting in the lab looking at his latest discovery. He was a rather elderly man from America, a blood specialist. "Hello there, Omi," he smiled at him looking up from the work.  
  
"Have you found a new supplement?" Omi asked looking at the liquid.  
  
"I'm sorry, Omi, but we have not been successful," the man shook his head looking at the teen that was just blinking.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"We have already had someone donate blood to you, Ken was willing to feed you until we come up with a new supplement."  
  
Omi stepped back and shook his head. "I could never do that to him."  
  
He turned to walk away when Dr. Brandon held up something for him. "Omi, you know we're only worried about you right now. You have to tell your team about your condition or you might end up hurting them."  
  
"I am aware of it."  
Walking back to his motorcycle he saw the man again, he suddenly ran up to him. "What are you doing, you have been watching me for days?"  
  
The man turned, he looked rather young with dark red eyes and black hair. "I have seen you when you first started to show the signs. You must leave your friends, you might be hurting them."  
  
"Leave me alone!" He stormed off and onto his motorcycle.  
Ken's attention was on the television and was ignoring Yohji's question. "Hey, Earth to Ken, what is going on with Omi?" Yohji asked looking at him.  
  
"Its Omi's business, we have no right to pry in on him."  
  
"If it wasn't for me he would have never accepted a date from Ouka."  
  
Ken had to admit it was kind of true, Omi was very shy about girls, and though wondered if Omi was really gay sometimes. He had seen moments when Omi would break down a cry, it usually was over Ouka's death. It had taken him two years to recover, and though Ken was brought up to date about the vampire problem. He couldn't believe that Omi had never really talked about this secret at all.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure its something about girls," Yohji smiled. "He should have at least one."  
  
I wish it was girls, Ken thought when he saw the door open and saw his friend running to his bedroom. He got up and walked over to the door. "Hey, Omi, are you okay?"  
  
"Ken-kun, I need to get some rest, the sun really bothered me today," Omi looked out of his room and up at him with dark blue eyes. "I'm really tired."  
  
"Omi, you need." he stopped and looked at Yohji who was passing out on the couch. Yohji, you could sleep anywhere. He walked into the room and sat down at Omi's desk. "Come on, I know you need it."  
  
The boy pulled away from him and looked down at the floor. "No.I will not do it to you again, I.."  
  
"I promised Manx that until they find a real sorce I will let you feed on me," Ken pulled Omi to his bed. "You really should trust me, I trust you with my life."  
  
So much for that, Omi groaned and looked at Ken's neck, he slowly came forward biting down gently feeling the warm blood going down his throat. Fulfill me, he thought, he clasped Ken's head as he drank deeply and then pulled away. "That's enough!" He hissed and sat down finally on the bed. "There won't be another supplement for awhile. Dr. Brandon couldn't find something that I wouldn't resist." 


	3. Hiro

(Special Note: Michinimayou Hiro, is suppose to be Kikono's younger brother. Also this may sound like Vampire Princess Miyu OAV in the end.)  
  
Part 3  
  
Ken noted for weeks that Omi's vampirism had become much better, but since his reliance on him was becoming slightly frightening. Omi would try and fight down the hunger he felt only to become sick.  
  
Omi had been feeding on his wrist when he suddenly winced as the fangs sank deeper into the flesh. The boy stopped and looked at his friend with dark eyes. "Gomen, Ken-kun, did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, Omi, its okay, I'm just tired that's all," Ken smiled.  
  
Omi nodded. "Its my fault, Ken-kun, I ask too much of you."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
The boy shook his head sadly. "It is just that I have become more and more reliant on you feeding me."  
  
Omi sighed, he pretended so much that he was a normal first year college student that he started to notice another problem. Many of the girls in his class were taking notice of him looking pale and ill. "Are you sure, Omi- kun you are alright?" a girl named, Mia asked him.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
He walked out of the school and sighed feeling his heart beating faster. He walked into the halls and saw he wasn't alone, a man walked up pushing Omi into a broom closet. "What the hell are you doing, Mamoru?"  
  
Omi pulled away from him. "Don't call me that! That name is dead!"  
  
"Fine, but you are causing more harm than good by staying with the Weiss!" The man pulled out a card putting it in Omi's hand and then left.  
  
He blinked again as the man left him in the closet. He pulled the card out and looked down at it. "Michinimayou Hiro," he whispered and turned the card over. "If you want to know the truth, come to the address above."  
  
Koneko was slower than normal, for the boys of the Weiss that was a relief. Ken yawned as he looked over the orders, there weren't any. He saw Aya coming down from his office in his room. Why did he have an office anyway? Ken thought as he pulled his eyes from the street looking and waiting for Omi to come home from classes. "Aya, are you taking over for me while I have a breather?"  
  
Aya only looked outside as Omi drove by on his motorcycle. "Omi isn't looking too good lately, tell him to take a nap, then you can have your break," he whispered looking for his book. "I hate slow days."  
  
Ken smiled dashing into the garage and looked over at Omi who was parking his bike next to his. "You have been saved from doing anything on this boring day, Omi. Aya wants you to take a nap, he said you are looking sick."  
  
Omi turned to face his friend with a pale face. "Ken-kun, I saw him again, the man I told you about."  
  
"Damn, again? What the hell does he want?" Ken growled looking upset. "Doesn't he know you're upset enough."  
  
"Hai, he called me by my real name! I'm surprised anyone other than us knows my real name."  
  
"Calm down, come on, you might need to eat something."  
  
Ken felt his hand being pulled up the stairs by Omi who wasn't about to talk about anything outside his bedroom. "No, Ken-kun."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant. Omi if you start eating more normal food again, maybe you won't have to feed off my blood so much."  
  
"I tried that last night and got sick remember. I tried to eat something Aya made, now he thinks he poisoned me." Omi sat down on his bed. "I'm changing Ken-kun, I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Ken waited until Omi was fast asleep to take a look at the card he saw Omi clutching when he told him about the man. The card was small, nothing special, but what was written on the back. He sighed hoping that this man would help his friend. "Sorry Omi, but we have to check all possibilities."  
  
The large high rise looked like it was the right place. Ken just stared up at it in disbelief. "This can't be right," he muttered and walked inside, he saw a receptionist sitting at a desk near the elevators. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Mr. Michinimayou."  
  
A woman with dark hazel eyes looked up from her computer at him. "Yes, are you his nephew, Mamoru? He only wants to talk to him."  
  
"I am," he lied hating to lie at all to get what he need. Think about Omi, he thought and then smiled at the woman.  
  
"Okay, take the elevator to floor thirty and go to room 3070, he will be waiting for you," she smiled and went back to work.  
  
"Thank you," he walked up to the elevator and pushed the button, the door slid open and he started to go into it and a man that looked almost like the one Omi had told him about came in.  
  
"You are not, Mamoru," he heard the man whisper. "Why have you come?"  
  
"To get answers about why Omi is like this."  
  
The man smiled. "A true friend, you concern yourself with him and not danger you are," the man smiled his dark eyes on Ken's eyes. "Let me see your wrists and see how much of a friend you are."  
  
Ken covered his wrists, only to have the man push him against the wall and looked deeply into his eyes. He felt lightheaded looking into the man's eyes, he just stood there as the man pulled up his right sleeve and nodded. "I see you feed him."  
  
The door slid open on the thirtieth floor, the man pulled Ken into his office and shut the door. "Sit down, Ken. Ken is your name, is it not?"  
  
The boy just nodded dumbly and sat down in a chair near a desk, he felt the man's hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, my boy, but you would have made a scene and we can't have you doing that, now can we?" He turned and walked to his desk looking Ken in the face. "Now, snap out of it."  
  
"Where am I?" Ken looked around him.  
  
"You are in my office. And yes I am Michinimayou Hiro. I know who you are, one doesn't need to be a vampire to know my nephew's friend."  
  
"Omi doesn't have a family, Takatori is dead."  
  
Hiro laughed his dark red eyes brightening; he almost looked just like Omi in many respects, except he had to be several years older. "I am not a Takatori, but Takatori Kikono was my older sister. Her maiden name was Michinimayou. Ask Mamoru, I mean Omi that, he will tell you the truth."  
  
The boy went silent and looked at Hiro seriously. "Do you know what Omi can do to stop being a vampire?"  
  
"No, one is sure how my family was infected by this curse, but all I know was that every so often, the gene is passed on and sometimes the first and second child is able to fight it and be perfectly normal, but some times the child isn't so lucky, like in Omi's case." Hiro shook his head sadly. "Every third child in my family was cursed with this, Omi has it now, he and I were the third born, our bodies can't live without taking blood from other sources."  
  
"Why did you tell him to leave Weiss?" Ken asked looking like he started to understand.  
  
"Because, Omi would be a threat to himself and to others. You know Omi can't always feed from you. Eventually you will become sick from blood loss. Omi can't survive without you now; you made him dependent on you." The man shook his head. "I wish I had a friend like that."  
  
"So he's going to eventually kill everyone?"  
  
Hiro nodded sadly. "Omi won't even be aware of it."  
Ken returned from his meeting with the vampire and sighed looking in on Omi who was sleeping still. He sat down on his bed amazed and confused. "What are we going to do, Omi?" Ken whispered.  
  
"Ken-kun, where did you go?" Omi knocked on the door looking at him with dark eyes.  
  
"Omi, I talked to Michinimayou," he whispered. "He had a lot to say, we're going to meet with him tomorrow."  
Omi's face was on the crowd in the park, his eyes were turning weird colors from lack of feeding. He looked at Ken who was trying to keep Omi from touching him and pulling him into feeding. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Omi, not yet." Ken whispered.  
  
"But." he stopped talking when Hiro walked up to Omi who was starting to smile. "Hello."  
  
The man smiled, he looked at Ken and then led them to his car. "I see Ken that you didn't need to trick him."  
  
"Of course not. Omi, this is your mother's brother, Hiro."  
  
Omi stayed silent his dark eyes turning to a reddish glow. "Omi, you must be starving, Ken why didn't you feed him before you came out?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "I did feed him, I fed him this morning."  
  
Hiro smiled again and nodded taking something out for Omi. "You can have this, but when you have it, you can't ask for another, do you understand?" He held up a package that would have been used in a hospital. He held it out to Omi and then took out a glass pouring some into it.  
  
"Its okay, Omi," Ken urged Omi to take it.  
  
Omi sipped it and then blinked as he starting to suck out the last drop. "Why can't I have more?"  
  
"Because then you will be addicted to it," the vampire smiled at him. "You're just haven't been a vampire long enough to understand."  
  
Hiro was quiet and smiled watching Omi. "Last time I saw you, you were only four playing with your brother, Mosifumi. He was so attached to you. You were the reason he wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to cure you from being- "  
  
"A vampire," Omi whispered. "His experiments made him go insane."  
  
"Yes, they did make him go insane. He wanted you to be normal, a human. Sadly he had no idea about heredity. You are a natural vampire, born from the genes that have been dormant in your mother for years."  
  
Omi sat on a bed looking around; he found a photograph sitting next to the bed and blinked at it. It was a complete picture; most of the pictures he had weren't so complete from his family. He saw a woman with lovely dark blue eyes smiling, she was holding a small boy with dark eyes that were the same color next to her was a boy looking like a younger version of Takatori Mosifumi, he was dressed in school uniform. Next to the picture was some other ones, these were older, but also a small drawing. "Get Well Soon, Mamoru," he looked at the picture. "Love from your brothers, Mosifumi and Hirofumi."  
  
He smiled and saw another set of pictures; he saw a boy and a girl sitting side by side next to a cherry tree in the summer. He looked on the back and saw the names, Michinimayou Kikono age 13 and Michinimayou Hiro, age 7 printed on the back. "That was taken on Kikono's birthday, that was when Takatori Reiji and his brother moved in. They really loved your mother very much," Hiro was looking at Omi smiling. "I was upset when Kikono killed herself. I know it was Reiji's fault, he never took responsibility for anything. But it was Shuichi who truly loved your mother, you have his hair."  
  
"I know he was my real father. Why didn't Shuichi know about what would happen to me?"  
  
"Of course he didn't know, Kikono never told anyone about the gene. In fact she never knew about it until I turned fifteen and started to have my hungers. Sadly though you developed it when you turned six and it was suppressed thankfully. Mosifumi tried find a cure for it."  
  
Ken walked into the room and looked at Hiro and Omi. "Hiro, I think we better get going, Aya and Yohji will try and find us." 


	4. Truth

(If you are wondering about Kikono's family and all, it will be explained in this chapter, so don't fret)  
  
Omi: Why do I have to be a vampire?  
  
Ken: Calm down, you're kind of cute with fangs (chuckles)  
  
Omi: (looks in a mirror) I do not!  
  
Samkin: It's only a story, Omi; you don't have to go a-wall on me!  
  
Omi: (holds a dart) I am not a vampire!  
  
Ken: Don't worry, he won't attack you when I have this (holds up a box of pocky)  
  
Omi: POCKY!  
  
Part 4  
  
Hiro smiled at Omi as they drove back to the park, before Ken and him left the tall man gave Omi a small book. "I think your mother would want you to have this Omi, it will explain why you are like this."  
  
Omi looked down at the small book, it had a rather green color to it and looked rather worn. He put it in his back pack and nodded to him. "Uncle Hiro, are you going to come and visit me?"  
  
"I will when I can find us both a cure for this."  
  
This left Ken and Omi blinking, Hiro got back in his car and waved to the two of them. It was clear to them at Hiro wasn't going to be coming back for awhile.  
  
**  
  
Returning to the flower shop Omi set his book down in the bedroom and then worked his shift, to his disappointment Aya wouldn't have him working sick, in fact Aya was still paranoid that he had poisoned him with his cooking. Of course the tall man with crimson hair didn't say anything, just pointed to the stairs and whispered. "Stay up there, will you?"  
  
Leave it to Aya-kun to only say orders, Omi thought. Aya never really said anything really kind unless he felt it was important to let his team know how he felt about them. So far, the youngest member learned to just read his eyes. If he was glaring coldly it meant: "Leave me alone or be cleaved in two," or, "I could care less what you think." So far that had worked, but when he spoke, it was kind of clear and ringing, he wasn't really such an evil person when he said anything that was helpful. Yet, of course there was the look of concern that Omi saw the night he got sick, these eyes just had the look of: "Oh, God, I poisoned him. I didn't mean to." That look in his eyes though soon faded when he asked Omi if he was okay.  
  
Omi say in his room and looked down at the book on his desk. He brought it up and opened it to the first page. He saw the writing soft almost beautiful letters written in the pen of a person he had only seen in pictures and couldn't remember.  
  
**  
  
"March 5 I have decided on a name for my youngest son, of course that name actually came from Hiro, my darling brother; he is always talking about how I need protection. He called my son, Mamoru, it does mean to protect. Hirofumi and Masafumi won't let anyone near me when I have Mamoru with me, they are like my little guards, I will miss Hirofumi when he goes to college, he's almost eighteen, my sweet first born."  
  
Omi read on and then came to an entry that was almost six years latter.  
  
"September 12 Mamoru has my family curse. The blood test came back positive, I don't know what to do, little Mamoru doesn't deserve this. Reiji said he won't pay for the treatment, I can't believe this, this is his son. Masafumi was really upset and went to talk to his father. I don't know what to do, when I look at my son, he looks prefect. "Shuichi came to visit today, I'm so glad, he is the voice of reason in this family. Ever since I was little it was Shuichi who showed responsibility for his family."  
  
"So far I have concluded that this curse is in the blood, my precious Mamoru, if only he could forgive me. It was inherited from my father's family, from near as I could get from my father. My so many great grandmothers fell in love with a vampire, as such that their child was cursed and every child after that. Until recently it skipped to every third child. My brother, Hiro was infected; my sister and myself weren't infected with this. Since it goes to the third child, my precious Mamoru is cursed with this. How can fate do this?"  
  
Omi stopped reading when he heard a knock on his door. "Hai?"  
  
It opened slowly and he saw Aya looking at him, he had a look of rather concern. "You can work tomorrow if you are up to it." He whispered and then down to his room.  
  
"Aya-kun, you didn't do anything to me with your cooking," Omi walked up to him and saw his eyes looking still concerned.  
  
"I know, Ken told me what you are. So I have no reason to be mad at you for getting sick from my food," it was a rather flat sounding voice and it sounded as if he didn't care at all. "But I'll kill you if you hurt any of us, understand me?"  
  
The boy nodded and backed into Ken's room. "How could you have told him?"  
  
"I had no choice Omi, he figured it out. He saw the fangs; he assumed it had something to do with that incident with Schriet last year. Omi, I had to, if I didn't he'd still be beating himself up about you getting sick." Ken's face was rather pink from actually saying anything. "He said he won't tell Yohji, but he assumed that Yohji might already know. You know, PI instinct and all."  
  
The boy's face was looking hurt and upset. "I just didn't want people to worry about me."  
  
"We have to, Omi, you're the youngest member, and you have more of a chance to grow up than we will. You'll go to college, you'll have a family, it's our job to make sure that happens for you. I sure as hell won't have a family; I mean look what I did to Yuriko, for crying out loud."  
  
"That wasn't your fault," Omi blinked at him in curiously. "I know that it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't be blaming you for telling Aya-kun."  
  
**  
  
Aya didn't know how to take the news that one of his team members was a vampire. Omi looked so innocent, so unlikely to even kill, but he knew better. Omi was capable of murder even more so than himself. He had seen the boy fighting down the enjoyment he had at finding a target, the vampire in him though was almost even worse. He saw the youngest member looking upset when he had to kill the person; it was as if it was a chore to him.  
  
Ken was shying more into his room these days, he would see Omi going into the room and come back a few hours latter looking much better, he would knock on Ken's door and Ken wouldn't answer. It was so strange, Aya had never seen the soccer player so tired and drained of energy that was when he learned the truth about the youngest member. "He's a vampire, Aya. He can't help what he is, we can't be angry with him," was the soft voice saying over and over again. "He can't help it."  
  
"How can he?" Aya whispered to himself looking in a mirror. "Omi could kill everyone." He was right, he looked out in the hall and saw Omi standing there looking at him with large blue eyes, those eyes were what got to him. He could never really get angry with him anymore. Since his sister was awake and Takatori was dead. Omi was just Omi, he wasn't evil; he was sort of a child in many respects. He was totally oblivious about the opposite gender, sometimes scared half to death of girls; he was shy, sometimes acting like a girl himself. He had his own interests, but so far this sudden illness left him to be the baby of the group.  
  
Aya felt as if he poisoned him, but when Ken told him the truth, it was as if glass broke when it came to Omi now. He wouldn't allow Omi within a hundred feet of him. It wasn't fear, but it was more concern for everyone's safety. 


	5. Troubles

Sorry this took so long, I had a brain freeze.  
  
Depressed  
  
Omi curled in a ball as Ken force fed him blood, for weeks, Ken couldn't believe how stubborn the boy became. The boy would not leave his room, it became close to impossible to even walk to him and tell him anything. He had gone off to visit Ouka's grave again, though of course it never made a difference.  
  
Ken sighed feeling horrible that he forced a cut wrist to his friend's lips, he could hear the soft sucking noise Omi made. He could feel light headed, he wasn't sure what he felt toward Omi now.  
  
Aya on the other hand had threatened the boy and it caused some friction in the already unsteady team. Though it became clear to Ken that Aya was just worried for his safety as he was giving his blood to Omi.  
  
**  
  
Omi saw Hiro only once a week, he was aware that his uncle was scared for his safety. Hiro had taken him many times to the house, the home that his mother and her family shared, there was an older uncle, but he disowned Hiro when he found out about the curse. "Many of our family were aware of it, but they pretended that it didn't exist," he heard his uncle telling him as he spoke to him.  
  
"I feel so hungry all the time, Uncle Hiro, I don't want to hurt Ken-kun," Omi gave a scared look at his uncle. "Aya-kun threatened to kill me."  
  
"Typical human fear, Omi, normal people fear what they do not understand." Hiro only placed the cup of blood in front of him and then smiled as his nephew began to drink.  
  
"I don't understand. Ken-kun, he isn't scared me, Aya-kun doesn't seem to be the type that would be scared me."  
  
"He is."  
  
This confused the poor boy too much, he knew that when he came home he was going to have to explain to Aya why he was late. He walked out of to his motorcycle and took a deep breath. His fangs pushed into his lip as he thought about what was said to him.  
  
Making it back to the flower shop for his shift, Omi saw he and Ken were working together. The usual girls pushed their way to see him, he tried to smile and though he tried covering up his elongated teeth, he just thought so much about when he wasn't so much a vampire and more human. "Omi-kun, you look so cute," a girl from his class squiealed as she receive her flowers from him.  
  
Cute, yeah, when I'm not thinking about how I want to put my fangs in Ken- kun's neck, he thought as he blushed thinking about his friend in such away. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe he wanted Ken in that way.  
  
That night, the Weiss had a mission, though of course killing some evil politician was child's play to them. Omi's hacking was put to use, but he didn't feel like it, he just wanted to get out.  
  
The large office building stood out against the sky like a dagger. They made their way in as Aya took up the lead guiding them as usual. "Bombay, did you get the locks to work?" Omi heard the voice of Ken in the walkie talkie.  
  
"Yeah, it should work," he paused as he double checked the systems. "Now." He smiled proudly. "All ready to go." Bringing out his darts he dashed into the building.  
  
**  
  
Crawford could tell the Weiss were here, he had predicted it, but of course he was off on the time. He made it certain that his team was well out of the building and out of the senator's hair. If the Weiss wanted to kill him, they could, he thought, he never much cared for politics. "Mastermind, make sure Prodigy is well out of the building."  
  
Schuldich smiled and nodded as he pushed the youngest member into the hall. "All clear, oh great leader," he chuckled into his mouthpiece.  
  
"One more wisecrack and I'll make certain to lock you in with Farfarello when he's not on his medication," Crawford growled. "Get Prodigy out now. Bombay is coming your way."  
  
"Oh.the little kitten, that's all?"  
  
"I told you that Bombay is different on this, he's.." the message cut out and he was then face to face with Aya.  
  
Nagi only pretended to stay with Schuldich, personally he wanted to know why Crawford was so certain he should stay away from Bombay. He saw the youngest member of the Weiss walking the halls. He doesn't look dangerous to me, he thought walking out and saw that there was something not quite right with Bombay's eyes, they were catlike, more animal like than human.  
  
**  
  
Omi felt light headed when Ken dragged him away from the fallen form, they looked down at Prodigy who was just laying there like a doll. His face was somewhat surprised, coming from around the corner was the Mastermind who just stared at Omi whose eyes were like a cats. "What the hell?"  
  
Ken brought out his bucknucks and yelled at Omi to get out. "Ken-kun!"  
  
"Get the hell out, Omi, now!"  
  
Omi was suddenly knocked off his feet when he saw Farfarello tearing down the hall about ready to take anyone down. "Damn," Yohji pulled Omi into a room just as the insane man was going to stab him. "Geez, just because of you drinking blood."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I'm a private eye, remember? Not a lot gets past me," the tall lanky blond laughed. "I knew for weeks. I noticed Aya almost attacking, Ken getting paler and more protective of you. Your fangs though gave it away." He tugged him out into the hall. "Aya should be done with the target."  
  
"Why do you think Schwarz is here?" 


	6. Kidnapping

Omi: For the last time, I don't look cute with fangs. (points to a picture of himself with them)  
  
Ken and Samkin: Awww..little bitty Omi has fangs.  
  
Omi: I'm not little!  
  
Yohji: (chuckles using Omi's head for a arm rest) Well, you're short.  
  
Omi: Hey lay off, Yohji-kun!  
  
Yohji: (looks at Samkin) Hey, you're single right? Wanna have date?  
  
Samkin: Let's just get to the story  
  
Part 6  
  
Nagi felt Schuldich's hand on his forehead moving to show his neck to Crawford. The Oracle only nodded. "I knew from the moment I saw the vision that Bombay was going to do it."  
  
"What the hell happened?" Nagi growled sitting up in bed as he was suddenly pushed back down.  
  
"Stay in bed, Nagi," Schuldich gave him the normal look of he knew what he was thinking. "Running ahead of me like that was really stupid, even after I told you to stay with me."  
  
So far the Schwarz ideal of getting away from the politician was correct, Crawford could careless if the man lived or died. He was more concerned now was how to deal with this new problem with the Weiss. "Vampires are dangerous, so I think we should put Omi down before there is an incident."  
  
"Question, how?" the telepath came out of Nagi's bedroom. "You saw what it did to Nagi."  
  
**  
Omi sat in his room now aware that everyone on his team knew what he was, so far two of them supported him. Ken and Yohji kept Aya away from him, and he didn't want to be touched by Aya who slapped him after the mission. "Next time you are staying behind," Aya had yelled at him when he saw what he had done to Nagi.  
  
"It was an accident, Aya-kun," he tried to defend himself, and stared as he was led back to his room and left there to think about what had happened. His hunger won out as he looked out into the hall seeing no one about. He looked down at the clock by his bed, it was close to midnight, he crept out and then saw Aya standing in the hall looking at him. "Ano."  
  
"Ken, isn't here, he went out with Yohji to get something to eat," Aya looked at him and then saw the look in his team member's eyes. "You were trying to feed on Ken again, weren't you?"  
  
Omi tried to move back to his room and saw Aya blocking it. "Let me go!"  
  
"I told you, I would kill you if you try it, Omi. Why try me?"  
  
"I'm hungry!" he hissed feeling his fangs pressing against his bottom lip. "You don't know how I feel. Its like a burning in my veins, no matter how much I try, I can't fight it!"  
  
Aya reached out and then without warning allowed him back into his room. Omi buried his face in the pillows. "Takatori's genes are cursed." He heard the words stinging his ears.  
  
"They aren't Takatori's genes, Aya-kun, they're my mother's. Michinimayou is the genes that are cursed, and I carry the disease," he moaned into the pillows as he felt a weight on his bed, he turned to see Aya sitting there looking at him.  
  
Those eyes, Aya thought feeling the guilt coming over him, it was always those blue eyes that made him feel horrible for Omi. He looked away with his purple eyes remembering what people used to say about his eyes. "They used to say Ran, that people with purple eyes had the eyes of the devil," his father would tell him and then smile proudly. "I suppose that is why you are special to me, Ran." He looked away from Omi again this time he brought out his wrist and put it so that Omi could have access to it.  
  
"Aya-kun."  
  
"Just do it, Omi."  
The bite was quick, it wasn't painful, and he felt like he was feeding a small child. There was soft sucking noise that sounded kind of like a kitten lapping at milk. He could hear Omi grunting a little as his fangs made the blood flow more evenly into his mouth. No, this isn't wrong, he thought as he looked down at the blond boy who was just feeding trying to resist the hunger. "Gomen, Aya-kun," Omi pulled away. "I shouldn't have fed on you at all."  
  
"Omi, stop it," Aya got up. "You're a vampire, there is nothing that can be done about it."  
  
"Kritiker is trying to find a cure for me. They've been using."  
  
"I know they were using Mosifumi's notes and I told them to stop."  
  
"What?" Omi blinked in surprise. "No, it's the only way I could be cured, Aya-kun."  
  
"At what cost? You know what happened to him." Aya got up and walked out of the room leaving Omi to rest.  
  
**  
  
Ken returned seeing Aya walking out of Omi's room, he feared the worst when it came to his friend's safety. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I fed him," Aya whispered walking into his room.  
  
There was a look of jealously in Ken's eyes when he knocked on Omi's door. "Don't bother him, he's sleeping," was the comment he heard from the leader and he just walked in.  
  
Omi slept peacefully in his bed, he turned and looked at Ken and pulled him to his knees. "Its horrible, Ken-kun. Aya stopped my treatments."  
  
"Good, Omi, you must listen to me, they're a horrible idea. There has to be another way to cure you."  
  
The younger member of Weiss let out a hiss and looked down. "But there is no other way." He closed his eyes as he went back to sleep feeling as if a hundred things had gone wrong in his life. He heard Ken leaving and wished there was another way.  
  
**  
  
Returning to school, Omi could feel the heartbeats of other students, he heard their breathing as he walked into the school. He became aware of something else, a scent that was almost faint, blood, or a hunter's scent.  
  
/Little kitten is dangerous, with fangs and nothing else,/ he heard the voice in head just as he felt someone grab him pulling him into a car.  
  
He struggled but he couldn't move as he felt something against his throat. "Little vampire," the words were hot in his ear as he suddenly felt the needle and then he passed into darkness.  
  
**  
  
Ken looked around for Omi and blinked. It had been almost an hour since school had let out. Some girls from the school walked up and he asked him if Omi had been in class. "No, he didn't show up," a girl whispered and then saw the look on Ken's face.  
  
Running upstairs he called Hiro and heard the same thing, no one had seen or heard Omi all day. "I think something is wrong," he muttered to himself as he hung up and walked out of his room.  
  
"Where is Omi?" he heard Aya's voice as he came out of Omi's bedroom. "His shift was an hour ago. This isn't like him."  
  
"He's missing."  
  
**  
  
It was cold, he was aware of the coldness of a concrete floor, he looked up and saw someone behind him. "Our little vampire is awake," he heard Crawford mockingly say as he pulled something out for Omi. The blood packet looked almost refreshing to the vampire's eyes, he reached out longingly for it as he was suddenly pushed down. "Little beast!"  
  
His eyes widened as the blood was taken from him. "No, give it."  
  
"So demanding, are we?" he laughed, he pushed Omi's head to the side. "I suppose that attacking Nagi like you did would make me consider it?"  
  
"Iie..please, I'm hungry."  
  
"Little beast has a lot to learn," he left the boy on the floor as he was suddenly felt the door slam behind him. "Schuldich, don't feed him for twenty-four hours. I want to see how much of a beast he'll become without blood in his system."  
  
Schuldich looked into the basement room and then looked rather sickened. "Fine, but I don't think I'll agree with you on this," he whispered as Crawford left.  
He moved to see Omi again this time he dropped a packet of blood into the room. "Don't say I gave this to you," he muttered as he saw Omi sinking his fangs into the packet sucking out the contents like it was something he had to live off of.  
  
**  
  
Aya sighed when he realized that Omi had been kidnapped, of course he had to deal with Omi's uncle, Hiro who was now placing blame on the three of Weiss. "I told him to leave you three, now look what has happened. Do you know what a fledgling vampire will do? When they are starved they will kill whoever comes toward them. 


	7. Returning to normal and the choices you ...

Part 7  
  
Ken struggled over the week to find his lost friend, he was aware that he knew Omi was starving. Hiro became more and more angry with the Weiss and their inability to locate him.  
  
**  
  
The changed Crawford saw on the young vampire was rather dramatic over the week. The boy would pace the room, the hungry thing horribly maimed even Farfarello, he sniffed the air and then would snarl if he smelled warm blood near him. "Little monster," Schuldich had whispered and shook his head. "Whatever you plan to do with it, I will have no part in it."  
  
"Why not, don't you want the Weiss?" Crawford asked and smiled, as he reached out to the vampire who sniffed at him and made a small somewhat strange noise. "Yes, my little vampire, you will have your food soon." He patted the boy's head and chuckled. "Use one of their own to kill them."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of face to face combat, not using Omi," Schuldich looked away.  
  
"Hungry, you promised me," Omi growled pulling away from Crawford as he handed him a packet of the blood.  
  
"Of course I promised you."  
  
Leaving the cell, Crawford made sure that Omi wasn't to be fed for another few days, he wanted to see just how hungry a little vampire got. He wanted to see how ruthless one was when they wanted the blood.  
  
Schuldich waited and watched from a corner he didn't want this, of course he wanted revenge, but something about this type was kind of stinking. He looked over at Farfarello who was looking as if he was a human pincushion. "Did the vampire do that?"  
  
"He did, little beast can hurt God in the worst ways." This was the proudest moment in Farfarello's life, he looked like something out of a horror movie.  
  
"Look, do you agree with what is going on?"  
  
The insane man shrugged. "Not really."  
  
"So we're in agreement." They walked off not sure how the heck they were going to get Omi out of the mansion much less how to deal with the fact that the vampire seemed to be attacking anyone that wasn't Crawford.  
  
**  
  
Aya was convinced that Crawford was holding Omi, he hadn't told his team yet, and he didn't need to. He could tell just by the way they seemed to be looking that they were in agreement. Of course how to find Schwarz was still in consideration, he thought to himself as he looked over and saw Hiro standing looking at him.  
  
"It would be dangerous for you four to go to him. He may not even know who you are," Hiro shook his head sadly. "It happened to me, my father took me to an insane asylum and they starved me for a week, then I attacked him."  
  
"It won't happen to Omi," Aya whispered he didn't want to believe that.  
  
**  
  
Omi shuddered in a corner his red eyes moving over the cell door as he saw it open. He saw the small figure of Nagi moving to where the little predator could see him putting a small dish on the table. He sniffed and smiled as he ran at Nagi pulling him to the ground. "Hungry," he whispered trying to get close enough only to be pushed away.  
  
"Omi, naughty," Crawford walked in this time he was smiling. "You'll have a meal soon. In fact tonight, a nice meal for the little vampire."  
  
He growled again this time pulling at his own hair in frustration. "I want it now! You said you would give, now give me my meal."  
  
"And you will."  
  
Crawford nodded as Nagi ran out of the room looking terrified. The older man stroked Omi's head as he heard the soft purring noise the vampire child gave. "You starve, I know. Tonight they will come and you will have what you most desire."  
  
**  
  
The phone was ringing when Ken came home from another search for Omi, he looked down at it and then sighed. "Hello," he answered and then felt something the nearly had his blood run cold.  
  
"Hello, Ken-kun," it was Omi's voice.  
  
"Omi, where are you? Its been at least a week, you must be starving," he was sputtering and then heard someone take the phone from him.  
  
"Of course your little vampire is starving," Crawford's voice was soft and rather cool. "Meet us at the mansion near Osaka park at sunset. Then you will see your little vampire."  
  
He heard the click and looked up as he quickly got his gear together, it was close to sunset already, he didn't have time to call the others. He left a message for Aya and Yohji on their cellphones, but he didn't tell them he was going to go alone.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich blinked as he heard the plan for the first time. "Listen you said only one of them is coming, your plan is failing."  
  
"No, the process is just working, Omi will turn our friend into a vampire, those two will kill together, killing two birds with one stone. We just have to make sure that Omi can't regain his humanity."  
  
The telepath turned his head and then scowled as he watched Crawford leave. "I hope he does, just to prove to you that this plan will fail."  
  
"Even the best laid plans have flaws," Nagi whispered and nodded. "You don't agree with using Omi like this, do you?"  
  
"Keep it to yourself, Nagi, we're going to wait until Crawford discovers Omi's devotion."  
  
They turned when they heard the alarms going off. "Well.one little kitten has wandered into our mist. Show time."  
  
**  
  
Ken didn't know what do when he saw mansion, he knew his plan was get Omi out, though he wasn't sure if he could believe what he was about to do. He turned to hear the alarms and nearly hit himself. "Idoit," he growled to himself as he ran down the halls trying to find Omi.  
  
He came to a basement room and looked in, that was when he found Farfarello's room, he didn't get attacked really, more or less picked up. He was struggling when he saw Schuldich. "Don't hurt him too much, we have a surprise for our guest," he laughed as he was dropped into a cell.  
  
It was almost like a room filled with just one bed, a table, and a chair. He looked around and saw a figure curled into a ball in a corner, he saw a blond head and then he saw the eyes that nearly made him scared. He found his weapons had been removed and he was staring into the eyes of a vampire. "You smell familiar," the voice was small and somewhat childlike. "Hungry, so hungry."  
  
"Omi, its me, Ken," he saw the boy's red eyes shimmering.  
  
"I don't recall that name, Omi, why do you call me it?" the vampire hissed snarling somewhat as he came closer. "I am Michinimayou Mamoru."  
  
"Your name is Tsukiyono Omi, we're friends," he tried to pull away as Omi came closer sniffing his neck.  
  
"Warm blood, I smell it, I want it," he was about to bite when he looked up at Crawford. "For me?"  
  
"Yes, for you, you can have him all you want," Crawford left the room, locking it behind him.  
  
Ken felt the heat of Omi's mouth as the fangs went into his neck, he felt the pain and fell forward as Omi drank more and more. "Omi, please stop," he whimpered as he blacked out.  
  
**  
  
Yohji and Aya stared at the mansion, they weren't sure if it was the right spot, but the checked it out. Nothing really too surprising, they saw Schuldich and Farfarello standing by a room, they heard a scream. "It must be where Omi and Ken are."  
  
**  
  
Omi looked down at Ken who was limp in his arms, his eyes widened in terror. "What have I done? Oh.God, what have I done?"  
  
He shook his friend trying to move closer, but his teeth were chattering as he shook more. "Omi, are you..there?" he looked at Ken who opened his eyes somewhat and started to tremble. "I want to go home. I feel so cold."  
  
Going to the bed he pulled a blanket over Ken and was holding him close. "I'm sorry Ken-kun, I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what came over me. Please you can't leave me."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Ken smiled up at him. "I was hoping we could go home. Please Omi, we have to. Aya and Yohji are worried sick about you."  
  
He's delirious; Omi thought as he pulled the blanket tighter around his friend. "He's going to die," he heard a voice and looked up at Crawford. "You should do something about it."  
  
"Like what?" Omi snarled at him. "Do you think I know how to make him like me? I was born this way."  
  
"So naïve, it's imprinted in you, you know by instinct. Didn't your uncle ever tell you?" Crawford looked at him. "I know all about Hiro, I was your father's bodyguard after all, I knew he was a vampire." He turned and looked over his shoulder at him. "He'll be dead in an hour from blood loss. You made such mess, Omi."  
  
Looking down at Ken, he felt his eyes staring to turn. "One hour, Ken-kun," he whimpered and heard a noise outside.  
  
The cell door opened and he saw Yohji and Aya walking in. "Omi, what happened?" Yohji was saying as Aya brought out his katana holding it in front of the boy's face. "Aya, what are you doing?"  
  
"You killed him!" Aya was about to hurl himself at Omi to kill him when he saw someone moving behind keeping him from moving.  
  
Nagi moved to where he was seen. "Crawford starved him, Weiss. Killing him would do little good when he wasn't able to control his actions." He looked up and sighed as he released Aya from his hold. "If you want Omi to get out of here, follow me."  
  
"Why are you helping?" Yohji gasped when he saw the boy's face.  
  
The boy didn't answer until he reached an opening, he just pointed down the tunnel that led out of the mansion. "Just keep going, the only reason I'm helping is because it'll piss Crawford off and his prediction was wrong. He's pissed off already that he's alone on this one." The boy returned to the main part of the house and looked over his shoulder. "Good luck."  
  
"What does he mean that Crawford is alone?" Omi asked when he finally saw the streetlights and smiled. "So nice to see those again."  
  
**  
  
Ken didn't recover as quickly as anyone liked; in fact he started to show strange signs of some change. Hiro had said that Ken was acting like a feeder; someone who was to feed a vampire and that Omi was to be his master. That upset Omi greatly, he didn't want to use Ken like that.  
  
Doctors kept the team from seeing him until he was ready, he was breathing hard the first day he came in, he was given transfusions and it seemed it was like he was going to be ill forever. Omi stayed by his side every moment, in fact he didn't move from the room until Manx came to take him back to the flower shop. "He won't get better if you keep staying here," she told him and stared at him. "You've been by to see Hiro?"  
  
"No, not for a few days," Omi blinked at her as he got into the car. "I don't want to see him anymore. Look what it got me, Ken in the hospital, I could have killed him."  
  
"Even so, Omi, you should keep seeing him, he is after all your mother's brother."  
  
**  
  
Yohji sat down on the couch and looked over at Omi who was coming home finally after spending a few days in at the hospital seeing Ken. "He'll be fine, Omi," he smiled at him. "I'm sure he's glad you're home."  
  
Omi just looked at him and moved closer to his room. "It is all my fault." He shut the door and leaned against the door. "My fault, I didn't even get the change to tell him that I." He heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Omi, its time to feed," he heard Aya's voice. "I brought you something."  
  
Opening the door he saw the packet of blood in Aya's hand and a glass. He took it and then sighed. "I hope Ken-kun gets well."  
  
"He won't if you keep going on like this," Aya set the glass and packet down on a table.  
  
"You're sounding like Manx and Uncle Hiro."  
  
"Someone has to."  
  
He sat down on the bed and waited until Aya was gone. He poured the blood into the glass and started to drink it slowly, he sighed again and looked around his room. It wasn't like the cell he was kept in at the Schwarz mansion.  
  
Although he had been home for a week, he noticed the changes in him, sunlight bothered him greatly, he could eat normal food at all and he was utterly dependent on blood. He couldn't believe it now. So far he missed Ken worst than anything. I love you, Ken-kun, he thought wishing he could tell Ken in person how he felt, how he wanted to be with him.  
  
**  
  
A few days had passed since Omi came home; Hiro noticed that Omi quit moving about in the sunlight. He kept these things to himself; he didn't want to tell Manx how dangerous Omi had become. "You know what I am talking about, don't you?" he heard his nephew growl. "You know Ken-kun is dying because of me!"  
  
He blinked at the boy who just sat there in front of him. "I don't want him to die. Can't I just turn him into what I am?"  
  
"Omi, do you think that is what Ken wants?" Hiro asked looking at him.  
  
"Anything is better than watching him die."  
  
"You are being selfish."  
  
**  
  
Ken woke slowly staring up at the ceiling in his room, he wanted to Omi, he expected him to be at the door hugging him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hidaka, but Mr. Tsukiyono won't be seeing you until tonight," a nurse whispered to him as he had a new package of blood being attached. "You sure go through these fast."  
  
He lay back on his bed and sighed, looked around him and wished he were home. He saw people walking the halls, he sighed hearing odd noises from the hall. He turned and saw Yohji walking in putting some flowers by the window. "You're awake, hello," he chuckled. "Omi was so worried about you."  
  
"How long have I been out?" He gasped looking at his friend who sat down next to him.  
  
"You've been here two weeks," Yohji smiled again and then looked around. "Man, Omi's not left your side since we found him with you. What happened?"  
  
"I met the vampire that was inside him. Crawford nurturing it, he wanted Omi to kill me. Now I just feel strange like something is in me too."  
  
"Whatever it is, it makes the kid crazy about you. He won't leave here."  
  
He nodded looking back at his wrist and then up at the blood. He realized for the first time in his life, he could smell it, he also realized he could hear Yohji's heart beat. "Yohji, I need to see Omi."  
  
**  
  
Hiro stared at Manx when she informed him of something. "You sure Omi did it? You sure? He's still too young!"  
  
"Hiro, don't be fooling yourself, Omi maybe young, but he is deeply committed to his friends. He put some of his blood in Ken, now I don't know what it means," was the answer that Manx gave as he walked into hospital.  
  
Omi was standing next to Ken and smiling putting his head on Ken's chest smiling. "Omi, you have really gone and done it. Why did you do it?"  
  
"He was dying, I wanted him to stay with me," Omi was pulled to his feet as he was led out to Hiro's car.  
  
"Omi, do you know how selfish you are sounding. Ken isn't going to take immortality so well. You didn't even bother to give him a choice in the matter."  
  
Omi looked hurt and then stared at his uncle. "Why do you care? You were going to take me from my friends regardless what I said. I love Ken-kun."  
  
"Does he love you back?" 


	8. Betrayals

(hehe.I'm on a roll)  
  
Part 8  
  
"Let me go!" Omi was pulled into his uncle's car and was driven away toward where he had no clue.  
  
Hiro just glared at his nephew, he was staring at the road. "Omi, do you know what you have done? You may live as a vampire, but in a whole, Ken will recent you for turning him."  
  
"I don't care, I wanted him to live. So I gave him what he.."  
  
"What you want, Omi, it was never for Ken," Hiro hissed. "I did that once, I made someone I loved into a vampire and she nearly killed me."  
  
The boy fell silent and looked at the road before him. "Ken-kun, I love him."  
  
"He is human, you are not, there is fine line between the two"  
  
**  
  
Ken sat in his bed his once beautiful brown eyes were now a soft cat like yellow, he looked around him and then felt the fangs piercing his lip. What has happened to me? Did Omi do this to me? He heard nurses talking, but they weren't even near his room.  
  
Getting out of bed, he saw that he wasn't the only one in his room anymore, he saw Manx sitting in a chair looking at him. "What has happened to me?" He gasped looking around. "Everything is so different. Is this what Omi sees?"  
  
"Yes, he turned you," she whispered looking upset.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Hiro has taken him, I don't know where he intends to take him."  
  
He looked angrily at Manx, "What do you mean Hiro took him?"  
  
Manx only shrugged. "He has done his part, I can only say I don't know what to do about you. This was never intended to happen."  
  
I don't care, he thought as he was trying to find his clothes and everything.  
  
**  
  
Omi was fast asleep by the time they reached Hiro's house; he moved the boy into a bedroom and shook his head. He really didn't want to do this to him; he placed his fingers over a stake. He looked into Omi's room and shook his head. "Mamoru, you are a little beast and like all little beasts, they have to be put down," he was about to raise the stake and heard something.  
  
"Unlike you, I saw past your little routine, Michinimayou Hiro," he heard the voice and turned to see a shadow.  
  
"The Weiss have come," Hiro turned to face Aya who was holding his kantana.  
  
"I found something else out that Omi wasn't able to dig up about you, Hiro," he turned and brought up the sword. "There was no family curse on the Michinimayou until you were born. The legend about the third born was all yours, you preyed on Omi since he was little." The leader circled the vampire who smiled. "You drove Mosifumi insane in the process, he was so sure that he could cure Omi of his bloodlust."  
  
"Of course I did, didn't you know that I turned Omi when he was young, a vampire can age up until they choose not to." The voice was evil. "You think you can kill me with that weapon. I'm a vampire."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it, but I think someone else has other ideas."  
  
So far it wasn't working, Hiro saw Omi standing at the door with dark red eyes. "It was all a lie, you made this up to Kritiker just to earn my trust."  
  
"Don't you know, little vampire, that once your blood is spilled then I would be human? Your existence was what your mother had always wanted."  
  
"I'm not such a beast as you are, Uncle," Omi snarled as he brought his stake and stabbed it deep into Hiro's heart. "I'm afraid you are right though on one thing. Maybe one day I will be put down, but it won't be by you."  
  
"You think you have won, nephew? What about Ken, do you really think he will love you for what you have done?" The words were harsh almost dark as Omi stood there watching his uncle die.  
  
"Let Ken judge for himself." Omi looked around in confusion as he passed out and Aya caught him.  
  
"Omi, you're still weak," Aya whispered and looked around.  
  
**  
Ken looked up and saw Omi standing with his eyes on the sun. "I can't believe Hiro did that. I thought that he really cared about you."  
  
"I thought so too, but all he wanted was to be a human and killing me in the process. Ken-kun do you hate me for turning you into a vampire?"  
  
Ken smiled at him and shook his head. "No, we have forever to be, I don't know if I could ever hate you Omi."  
  
"Good."  
  
**  
  
Yohji and Aya stared and looked around the flower shop. "Looks like we're going to have to change a few things, aren't we?" Manx smiled as she looked at them.  
  
"Omi and Ken seem move better at night, we'll have to adjust to that," Yohji nodded.  
  
Aya just looked up at them from the stairs. 


	9. Author's Hello and Preview to next story

Authors notes: Yes this is the end of the story, I suck at ending, so I decided to make it look like it will continue because it will continue in "Cursed and Loved" which I will finish soon. So far how'd you enjoy it?  
  
Preview of "Cursed and Loved"  
  
Ken heard a moan as he held his victim down; he sniffed at his neck and growled. "You hurt too many children!" The victim only moaned and made very little movement as Ken's fangs were seen and bit into his neck.  
  
He looked up when he heard a faint noise; he turned his head and looked up at Omi who was standing by a trashcan. "Ken-kun?" Omi came closer and closer kneeling down as he took a look at the man Ken was holding. "Is he the one that hurt, Zuki-kun?"  
  
"Hai, this is the one," he whispered his eyes a soft yellow. "Do you want him?"  
  
"No, he is yours," Omi looked upset and walked off.  
  
Ken smiled and drained the victim and then broke its neck, he carried it up to a dumpster and disposed of it there. "Ken-kun, you could have called the cops on him?"  
  
"Why? He would have gotten away quicker if I did that, he hurt too many children, he reeks of what he has done to them."  
  
Omi gave up and walked out of the alley and into the streets, looking as though he was going to be sick. He hadn't fed in a month and though he looked thinner and somewhat childlike. He moved out of the way and back into the flower shop.  
  
He walked into his room and slammed the door; he didn't feel right about what Ken had done, though of course he knew that Ken was right. "Omi, are you okay in there?" he heard a knock and looked up.  
  
Yohji was knocking the door. "Hey, Manx dropped off some blood for you and Ken," he yelled. "There is also a letter for Ken, I think it is from Yuriko."  
  
"Ken-kun will be in latter," he stammered and walked into the hall.  
  
Yuriko? Ken hadn't heard from her in nearly a month, and though Omi pretended not to be jealous, he was. He saw Ken walking and handed him the letter, he saw the look in Ken's eyes when he saw the letter.  
  
"She's coming to Tokyo!" Ken was smiling as he read the letter. "And she's coming to see me?" His jaw dropped and looked at Omi who just stood there.  
  
"That's great Ken-kun," Omi walked back to his room.  
  
"I want her to meet you, Omi!" 


End file.
